Her Secret Life
by mrs-stuart-turner
Summary: A blast from the past for the folk of Sun Hill, in the most unexpected way. R&R plz! My first fanfic so plz be nice!


**Her Secret Life**

**Chapter 1**

PC Honey Harman and PC Dan Casper were walking the streets of Sun Hill, keeping a wary eye on the streets and their surroundings. They were briefed earlier that day, and told to pay extra attention to the brothel on Harvard Street. CID were keen to catch Rick Hussey, a local pimp and drug dealer, who was known to deal at the brothel. He was also known to get nasty at times.

"So, what are you getting up to this weekend?" Dan asked Honey.

"Erm well, going shopping, I'm thinking of getting my nails done, but I do-" her response was interrupted by screams and yells coming from a building across the street. Dan and Honey looked at each other, than ran across the street to the building.

"Sierra Oscar from 498, we need urgent assistance at 31 Harvard Street." Dan yelled into his radio.

"Is that Spacey's Club?" Smithy's voice came across the radio.

"Yes, Sarge it is."

"Ok, Jack and Mickey are on their way, just around the corner. Stay put, no heroics." Smithy instructed.

"Sarge." Dan replied.

**Chapter 2**

Jack and Mickey's car came to a screeching halt outside of the brothel.

"Honey. What's going on?" Jack asked.

"Well, sir, three men entered the club, armed with baseball bats and crow bars, and destroyed the place. Five people were injured, three of the girls and two punters." Honey explained. "The paramedics are taking care of them now." She added.

"Okay, thanks Honey. We'll take it from here." Jack said.

Mickey followed Jack into the building, carefully stepping over the debris on the floor. They looked in each of the rooms, most destroyed, with mattresses torn apart and items scattered everywhere.

"Guv, what do you think this attack means?" Mickey asked, surveying the messy room.

"I don't know Mickey." Jack said plainly. They came to the last room in the hall, and saw the back of a woman. She was picking up bits of glass and other things off the floor.

"Excuse me, shouldn't you be with the paramedics?" Jack asked.

"Are you okay?" Mickey followed up with. The curly caramel coloured woman stood up, her tassled costume swaying against her milky white skin.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, "Jack, Mickey." She added turning around a slight smile playing on her lips. Jack and Mickey stood before her speechless, their eyes growing wide as they recognized the prostitute standing in front of them.

**Chapter 3**

"Debbie?" Mickey asked in disbelief. "What…what are you doing here?" he added. Jack could only stare in disbelief.

"What do you think I'm doing here?" Debbie asked, irritated at the dumb question. Mickey looked her up and down, from the high-heeled boots on her feet, past the tacky tassled costume and up to her eyes, which were as piercing and blue as ever.

"Well, I think I know the answer to that." Jack piped up.

"Debbie, I just… I just can't believe it. I mean, come on, it's you. DS Debbie McAllister. The ice-queen of Sun Hill, and now you're this. A Tom." Mickey said.

Debbie was focused on the wall to her left. "Tell me something I don't know." Her voice came icily.

"Come on Debbie, we've got to get you down to St. Hughs." Jack said, gesturing to the door.

"I don't need to go, I'm fine. They didn't touch me." Debbie replied.

"Okay then, we need you to come down to Sun Hill so you can make a statement." Jack said.

"But I don't want to-" Debbie started, her eyes filling with tears. She sniffed and blinked away the tears. "Alright. I'll come with you to Sun Hill. Never thought I'd step foot inside that place again, but," she shrugged, grabbed her coat, and walked out of the room, Jack and Mickey following.

**Chapter 4**

Jack pulled the car into the parking space round the back, with Mickey riding shotgun and Debbie in the back. With a smile she said "Hasn't changed a bit." Jack and Mickey got out of the car, followed by Debbie.

"Its okay Debbie, the coast is clear." Jack said, noticing Debbie standing behind him. Mickey was already halfway up the ramp to the building. Sam and Phil walked out, discussing a case. They nodded as they saw Mickey approaching. "You will never guess who we picked up in Spacey's brothel." Mickey said, stepping in front of them.

"Your latest girlfriend?" Phil asked, while Sam smirked.

Mickey shook his head. "Debbie McAllister."

Before Sam or Phil could say anything, Jack interrupted. "Mickey, get interview room three ready." Phil and Sam caught sight of Debbie, in her tacky dress and hooker heels. Debbie managed a small smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Hi Sam, Phil." She said, nodding in their direction.

"Debbie. Hi. Lovely to see you again." Sam said, looking uncomfortable.

"Likewise." Debbie replied.

"Erm, we had better get going, important case." Sam said, dragging Phil away from the spot he seemed to be stuck to. With that, Debbie and Jack continued up the ramp to the building.

**Chapter 5**

Jack punched in the code to open the door, and walked into the building, with Debbie next to him. "Hasn't changed much." She noted, as they were walking through the corridors.

"Yeah well, what were you expecting?" Jack asked with a small laugh. They walked past the Inspector and the Sergeant's offices, with Gina and June chatting away in her office.

"Ross wants to give it away, but I don't think-" Gina stopped mid-sentence, as Jack and Debbie walked past. She walked to the door puzzled.

"What?" June asked, turning around to face Gina and the door.

"Jack?" Gina called out.

"Gina." Jack answered, walking towards them, with Debbie looking sick and tired of following Jack around.

"Is that…?" Gina asked.

"Oh my." June said, standing next to Gina in the doorway, not wanting to miss out on anything. Debbie walked up next to Jack, her heels clicking against the floor.

"Yes, it's me. It's Debbie McAllister. Once a DS, now a stripper. Happy are we?" She spun on heel, walking up the stairs towards Jack's office.

**Chapter 6**

When Jack got to his office, Debbie was sitting outside it, legs stretched in front of her, clicking her shoes together. "All interview rooms are full. I guess we'll have to make your statement in here." Jack said, opening his door.

"Why didn't you just go inside?" Jack asked, noticing her sitting on the floor.

"Might look a little suspicious Jack, a Tom walking into your office unsupervised…given your history." Debbie answered, getting up off the floor and walking inside the office.

"Hmm…never thought of it in that way." Jack said, closing the door behind himself.

"So, how is Rachel? And the baby?" Debbie asked.

"I wouldn't know. Haven't seen her in years. Like you. What happened Debbie? When I woke up in the morning you were gone. No note, nothing. I tried calling you; I even went to your flat. You weren't there." Jack said.

"I don't want to talk about it." Debbie said, looking away.

Jack sighed. "Fine, let's just make your statement then." He said, sitting in his seat, opposite Debbie.

**Chapter 7**

"So, that's it?" Jack asked.

"Yep," Debbie replied.

"Are you sure, because you-"

"Jack, I know how it works. I was a copper before this, remember? I did arrest criminals, and take witness statements. I even got offered the Inspectors position… I know how it all works." Debbie snapped.

"Just making sure. When were you offered the D.I's position?" Jack asked.

"When Tom wanted me to keep my mouth shut about the baby." Debbie said, no trace of emotion in her voice.

"Oh" Jack said. "Debs, I have to ask—"

"Don't call me Debs" Debbie interrupted.

"Debbie. I have to ask. After all that happened with Tom, the marriage, the rape, the suicide…why this? Why are you a prostitute? You said you were quitting the force to spend more time with Andrew, and I doubt that you can take him into work with you." Jack said with a wry smile.

"Because this is the only thing I'm good at. I was a crap copper, and you know it. I slept my way to the top. So, why not make a living of it? I need the money- I have two kids to feed, clothe and shelter." Debbie said, her lips turning slightly downwards.

"Oh, Debbie." Jack said, standing up to comfort her.

"I don't need your sympathy." Debbie said, shrugging him away.

"When did you have another baby?"

"About two years ago."

"What's his name? Or her name?" Jack asked.

"Georgie." Debbie replied. "She looks just like her father. Light brown, almost caramel coloured hair. And blue eyes. Bright blue." Debbie said.

"She looks like her mother than." Jack said. "If you don't mind me asking, who is the father?" Jack asked cautiously, he knew how Debbie could be. Debbie turned to face Jack, who was casually leaning against his desk, next to Debbie.

"You."

**Chapter 8**

"What," Jack said, his body rigid.

"Huh, what are the chances? Both kids to coppers at Sun Hill." Debbie said.

"Debbie- no. That's not possible. We-we used protection… we were careful." Jack said, desperately trying to reason with her.

"Apparently not Jack. How else do you thinkGeorgie came about?" Debbie answered back.

"She can't be mine. She just can't." Jack said, still in disbelief.

"You're the only person I was with for that time. It can't be anyone else's." Debbie said, quite angrily.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Jack yelled, startling Debbie.

"Because I knew that you wouldn't want anything to do with her or me! It was a one night stand; it didn't mean anything!" She screamed back.

"Get out." Jack said, his voice shaking with rage.

"What..? But how am I going to get home-" Debbie protested.

"GET OUT!! I never want to see you again!" Jack thundered, pushing Debbie to the door.

"No, you can't!" Debbie screamed. As Jack flung the door open, Debbie started whimpering.

"No, Jack, please.."

"Get out, you silly little whore." he yelled, giving her one big push, and slamming the door in her face as soon as she was on the other side of it.

"No, Jack, you can't." she screamed hysterically, sobbing and pounding on the door. On the other side, Jack was leaning against in, still trying to come to terms with this new found information. Debbie was crying hysterically, still pounding on the door. By now people were starting to get suspicious.

"What in the hell is going on?" Sam thought, as she got up from her desk. She walked towards the noise, and when she spotted Debbie, she started walking faster. Just as Sam was going to call out, the door to Jack's office was wrenched open, and an extremely angry looking DCI Meadows appeared.

"Jack, jus-"

Jack cut her off. "No Debbie. I don't want to hear it. You have a son and a daughter, I don't care. Just go back to being a whore."

"No, I…now that you know, I just thought-"Debbie started, but Jack interrupted yet again.

"DEBBIE! I DO NOT WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU OR GEORGIE!" he bellowed, before turning into his office.

"Jack, don't," Debbie begged hysterically, hanging onto his arm.

"Debbie, get off." He said angrily.

"I, but, we.." she pleaded.

"I said get off-" he wrenched his arm out of Debbie's grip. As he did, she lost her footing, fell and hit her head.

"Debbie!" Sam cried, running towards her. Hearing the commotion, Jack turned to find Debbie lying on the floor, sobbing and cradling her head.

**Chapter 9**

"Debbie, I'm sorry I didn't mean-"Jack stuttered, crouching down to help her.

"No! Get away!" Debbie screamed, flinching.

"Oh my God." Sam stuttered.

"You're no better than Tom, you know that Jack?" Debbie said, her voice filled with hate.

"Oh no, I'm not. I haven't married you. I haven't left you pregnant, only then to go and blow my brains out. I haven't raped you." Jack spat.

"Rape?" Sam asked, kneeling next to Debbie.

"Yeah. Most memorable wedding night of my life." Debbie said, as she started to cry.

"Oh my God. I had no idea. Debbie, I'm so, so sorry." Sam said.

Debbie sniffed and smiled wryly. "I had better go." She got up and headed for the stairwell.

"Debbie…I, erm, know we weren't all that close when you worked here, and well, I just wanted to wish you the best for the future." Sam smiled and quickly hugged Debbie.

"Erm, thanks Sam." Debbie sniffed. Without looking back at Jack, who was still standing in the doorway, she walked to the stairs.

"Debbie, wait!" Jack called out. Debbie turned to face him at the top of the stairwell.

"What?" she asked, a tired look coming across her face.

"I..I don't want things to end like this." Jack said, reaching out to touch a loose curl over her eyes.

"Don't touch me." Debbie hissed, slapping his hand away.

"Come on Debs." Jack reasoned, trying to touch her hair again.

"Don't touch me!" Debbie shrieked, panicking. As she tried to get away, she took a step backwards, and as Jack put out his hand to steady her, Debbie mistook it as a sign that Jack was trying to touch her again. She flinched, and with a look of panic coming across her face as she realized she was falling, tumbled backwards down the stairs.

**Chapter 10**

"Nurse, do you know how Debbie McAllister is doing?" a worried Sam Nixon asked.

"Yes, I think she's in a stable condition. We're keeping her in overnight, just to be on the safe side."

"Thanks," Sam said to the back of the nurse. Sam looked around and found Jack sitting in a waiting room.

"Hey." Sam said as she sat down next to him.

"It's my fault, you know," Jack said.

"What is?"

"Everything. The reason Debbie's a prostitute, the reason she's here now." Jack went on.

"Jack, come on. That's not true. Debbie chose not to be in the Met anymore."

"No, Sam. It is my fault. It was me." Jack said, his voice quivering.

"Jack…what did you do?" Sam asked, tentatively touching his arm.

"I got her pregnant. We had a one night stand, and then she left. I never heard from her again, until today when we found her at Spacey's. I couldn't believe it. Debbie McAllister- a common whore. She broke my heart Samantha. I really loved her." Jack broke down.

"Oh, Jack. But, if you don't mind me asking; how can you blame yourself for making Debbie turn to prostitution?" Sam asked.

"Well, since I got her pregnant, she has two kids to support. She had nothing else to fall back on. She had to…I guess I turned her towards it with Isabella. If I had known, I would have supported Debbie and the baby. I didn't find out until today." Jack said.

"Blimey." Sam said, not managing to say anything else.

"Jack Meadows? Is there a Jack Meadows here?" A nurse called out to the waiting area.

"Yeah?" Jack asked.

"Debbie McAllister has asked to see you." The nurse informed them. "Follow me, I'll take you to her room."

"Do you want me to come as well?" Sam asked.

"No. It's fine. Thanks though." Jack said, following the nurse.

"Here we are. Right through those doors." The Nurse told Jack.

"Thanks."

He walked in, and quickly spotted Debbie sitting up in her bed. She noticed him, and made a small smile. "Hi."

"Hi. How are you doing?" Jack asked, sitting in the chair next to her bed.

"Better. Listen Jack…I just wanted to say…that I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about Isabella. I'm sorry that I dumped this news on you today. I'm sorry that I likened you to Tom." Debbie said. "You're nothing like him at all. He was a monster. He deserved to die. You stood by me for those years, stood by me when I had Andrew, and when I finally returned to Sun Hill. I'm lucky to have someone like you in my life."

"It's okay, Debbie. I'm the one who is sorry, for manhandling you back there. And for calling you those names. Just…I feel bad. I feel as though I forced you into prostitution with Georgie. Just…will you come back and be a copper? Please Debbie? It's the best choice…for everyone." Jack asked.

Debbie laughed. "No Jack. I'm sticking to the…entertaining business. I'll be fine."

"Debbie, I really think you should-" Jack started.

"Jack! Please! I'm not going back to the Met. I'll be fine. You know I will be. I survived the horrors of Tom Chandler, and of Sun Hill. I'm Debbie McAllister… I can handle anything." Debbie said.

"Fine. I can see I'm not going to be changing your mind. Just… keep in touch okay? I want to know how you're doing in the future. Andrew and Georgie as well." Jack said.

"No problem."

Debbie and Jack sat in silence for a while, until Debbie broke it. "Every time I look at Georgie, I see you looking back. She's a lot like you, you know. The looks, the personality, even in the small things that she does…luckily, Andrew has nothing from Tom. He's a true McAllister." She said, smiling.

"You are too, Debbie. A true McAllister. A true survivor." Jack said, kissing the top of her head.

"I still love you, you know. Even after everything."

"I love you too Jack…but we can't go about playing happy families. It would never work." Debbie said.

"I know." Jack replied.

"Lifelong partners?" Debbie asked.

Jack smiled. "Lifelong partners."


End file.
